A Little Boy Once More
by Alvin2050
Summary: A teenage boy receives some corrective therapy from his mother.


A Little Boy Once More

_by BAD LAD_

* * *

_Copyright on this story text belongs at all times to the original author only, whether stated explicitly in the text or not. The original date of posting to the MMSA was: 06 Mar 2010_

* * *

A LITTLE BOY ONCE MORE.

Allison Jones was just at her wits end as to what to do with her fourteen year old son Jamie. He was now lazy and disrespectful and often swore at her. He had some very undesirable friends. She was pretty sure he had started drinking and God knew what else he was getting into. As far as she knew he had not yet indulged in sex but she couldn't be certain of this. She wasn't going to question him about it.

She knew she had to straighten him out now or he could be in trouble before very long. She began to yearn for the days when he was a little boy and if he did a bad thing she would just smack his bottom a couple of times and then he would behave himself. She had not spanked him since he was ten. She told him when he turned eleven that he was really to old to be taken across his mother's knee for a tanning.

For the first couple of years she had not regretted this decision. But then he became a teenager and therefore rebellious. He refused to tidy his room and he would go out and not return home until very late. He would not do a thing to help around the house. His father had left them both when Jamie was five to move in with another woman so Allison was left to bring the boy up on her own and he was now quite a handful.

She remembered the time when Jamie was eight and he had been running about the house. He ran straight into the living room coffee table and knocked over her cup. It fell to the floor and broke into pieces and there were coffee stains all over the carpet. She was furious about this. After she had cleaned up the mess she told him in no uncertain terms, "You're a stupid, clumsy boy! You've broken a cup that was part of a valuable set. I can't replace it. You are going to be very sorry, young man! Pull down your pants now!"

Jamie knew what to expect. He undid his jeans and removed them. His mother took him over to the chair where she sat at the coffee table. When she was seated she placed her young son over her knees and then lowered his underpants. She had always spanked him on the bare bottom because she believed this worked a lot better. She was quite angry with him on this particular day and so she spanked him a lot harder then she normally would.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She gave him twenty quite hard wallops and his backside turned very red and must have felt very sore. He was crying uncontrollably and his mother knew he had learned his lesson. She pulled up his underpants again and then turned him around so that he was sitting on her lap. As she held him close to her he kept on sobbing. When he finally stopped crying he said, "I'm sorry, Mommy, I won't do it again."

Allison smothered him with kisses and told him, "If you're a bad boy I must punish you. You know I don't like doing that but it's for your own good. I don't want you growing up to be a bad boy. You know I love you!" After awhile Jamie fell asleep on her lap. She got up from the chair with her son in her arms. She carried him up the stairs to his room. Soon she had him tucked up in bed and kissed his cheek before leaving his bedside. He looked so sweet and innocent like that. How she longed for those days

One day she decided she'd had enough of her teenage son's behaviour. She decided to go to his bedroom and confront him about the house rules. She told him in no uncertain terms that he must change his ways and he could start by tidying his room. He replied by telling her to "Fuck off!"

To this she responded, "That's it, young man! I've been very patient with you and far too easy. I think the time has come to try some old fashioned discipline. Remember how I used to spank you on the bare ass when you were much younger. I thought you were too old for that now but I've tried everything else so maybe I should try that again. You'll do as you're told or pull down your pants for a spanking. It's your choice."

Jamie just sneered at her. He was as big as her now. She couldn't order him around anymore. "I don't have to, I don't have do anything you tell me!"

Allison folded her arms and confronted the boy who now considered himself a man. She had no intention of backing down. It's now or never, she knew. "So you're a big boy now, are you? I guess I'll have to make you a little boy again. Now for the last time, buster, obey your mother or pull down your pants! If you don't they are coming down anyway and you are going over my knee like a child for a good bottom smacking. What's it going to be, Jamie?"

The fourteen year old boy remained defiant. "Let's see you try, bitch!" He clenched his fists ready to strike her.

"All right, you little punk, you asked for it and you are going to get it and you are going to get it good!" So the woman and her almost adult son met in the centre of the room. Allison grabbed both of Jamie's upper arms and they wrestled each other for several seconds. The youngster soon realised that as big as he was he was still a boy and his mother was stronger. She began to force him backwards until he fell onto the bed with his mother holding him down on it. He realised now that she was still very capable of carrying out her threat to spank him.

As she held him down she began to undo and remove the light grey shorts he was wearing on this day. Despite his struggles she pulled them down his developing legs and then right off. She threw them onto the carpeted floor saying, "You won't be needing them right now!" Next thing he knew she hauled him upwards by his arms. As she seated herself on the edge of his bed he was thrown over her lap almost at the same time. Jamie was surprised how strong his mother was.

Now as she held him over her knee in the classic spanking position she started to tug down his red underpants and they soon joined his shorts on the floor. He had a terrible feeling that his backside would soon be the same colour. Allison did not waste any time. Her hand came down hard on his teenage bottom and he certainly felt it. She would give him twenty good ones and then see how cocky he was.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

His behind was looking much redder now and must have hurt a lot. As she rested her hand on his rear she said, "Now then, Jamie, are you going to be a little gentleman and start obeying your mother or do you require a further lesson in obedience?"

"Go to hell!" was the only answer he gave. He was clearly not going to submit easily despite the pain his mother had inflicted on him.

"You first, kiddo!" She renewed her assault on her stubborn offspring's rear. Her palm came down even harder and Jamie was clearly 'getting the message' now. Time and again she smacked his cheeks with all her power and his face began to show the pain he was now feeling. He was now on the verge of tears.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Jamie soon realised he was not as tough as he always thought. He began to cry just as he did when he was younger. He thrashed his legs and struggled to get off his mother's lap. His backside was red and sore and he knew it would be unwise to defy her any more. He pleaded with her, "Mom, I'm sorry for not doing what you told me. I'll clean up my room, I'll do anything you say. Please don't spank me anymore, I'll behave myself!"

Allison knew then that this punishment had worked, that her lazy and obstinate son had been reduced to a little boy again. She now knew what course of action to take if he proved disobedient in the future. She delivered two more hard slaps to his helpless bum and decided that the lesson had been driven home. He would not be so disrespectful to her anymore. A few more sessions like this and his attitude would soon change. She released him from her lap and told him to put his briefs back on.

"Now then, James," she told him, "start tidying up in here, it's a disgrace. You'll remain in just your underpants because you've been such a bad boy you're going to bed as soon as you've finished." The lad began to protest but his mother pointed a warning finger at him and said, "Would you rather go back across my knee?"

Rather then face further humiliation from his mother Jamie decided not to argue and just went about clearing up all the cluttered junk left unattended in his bedroom for weeks. No smart ass remarks, Allison thought, that's good. As she watched him doing the chores that should have been done ages ago she told him, "I've a good mind to drag you to the bathroom and wash out that foul mouth of yours with soap but I think you've already received your punishment today. If you ever use bad words in this house again I WILL do it, understand!"

The boy nodded that he did and continued with his job of cleaning his room. She hoped that before long he would do this willingly and not have to be beaten before agreeing to do it. It wasn't any more pleasant for her then it was for him but it had been necessary to get the desired results. Mothers were always more reluctant to physically punish their sons then were their Dads but there were times when it was just unavoidable. She should have started this sooner she realised but it was still not too late to turn him back in the right direction.

As he began dusting the room Allison went downstairs to the kitchen and made a cup of hot chocolate for her sore bottomed teenage son which she had not done since he was ten. She stirred the drink in a large mug and then added one sleeping tablet. These tablets had been prescribed for her because of her insomnia. Should do the trick, she was thinking, one shouldn't do him any harm. She went up to his room again with the hot drink and saw how much cleaner and tidier it now was. She was pleased by his efforts.

"Good boy!" She sat herself down on the single chair which sat in the corner of the bedroom and put the mug of chocolate on the small table beside it. She addressed her only child again. "Come and sit on my lap."

The youngster was outraged by this. "Mom, I'm not a little kid and I'm too big to be sitting on your lap!"

Allison replied, "If I say you're a little kid that's what you are. If you want to be a grown up you have to show me that you are and then I'll treat you like one. Until then you are a little boy. Now come and sit on my knee or would you prefer to sit over it again!"

So the fourteen year old wearing just his red briefs begrudgingly came over to his mother and lowered himself onto her sturdy lap. He winced from the pain of seating on his chastised behind. He saw from the wall clock that it was only eight in the evening. He demanded of his maternal parent, "Why are you putting me to bed now? You know I'll never sleep with this sore butt."

She gave him the mug of hot chocolate and told him to drink it. "After you've had that you will sleep, my dear boy, believe me." So he put the large cup to his lips and drank down the hot liquid which he had not done for some years now. She took the mug from his hands and placed it back on the table. After just five minutes the sleeping pill began to take it's effect on the boy. He became very drowsy on her lap and soon he slept like a baby.

Just like old times, Allison observed. Time to put her wayward son to bed. Hopefully he had been taught a good lesson on this day. She got to her feet lifting her sleeping teen son in her arms just the way she used to do. Once she had done this she realised straight away how much heavier he was now compared to a few years back.

He weighed one hundred and fifteen pounds in just his underwear. He was really too heavy for her to carry but still she carried him the short distance to his bed on the other side of the room. You're quite a load, kiddo, she realised, it's just as well there isn't far to go. This was not something she wanted to do very often. Before long she deposited the youth onto his bed and drew the covers over him.

He looked sweet and innocent just the way he used to. She kissed his cheek and bade him goodnight. A little boy once more and until he learned how to be a man that's how he would remain.

* * *

Did you enjoy this story? If you thought it was particularly good, you can help recommend it to other people! Your recommendations will allow authors and archive readers to identify the stories that are appreciated most. Let us know what you like best!

_(Please submit ONCE only - repeated votes by you for the same story will be discarded. You can select either or both of the following options! Your recommendations are important and will count even if the story has already achieved a reader recommended status. Please let authors know if you enjoyed their story!)_ This story is very well-written This story is HOT!

Authors like feedback! Send your comments to BAD LAD

If you enjoyed it, make sure you check out all the other stories by this author too!

Show all the stories by BAD LAD

Go to this author's homepage

You can also discuss this story in the forum.

* * *

customise this site! site links: The contents of this archive do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of  
the site owners, who most certainly DO NOT sanction ANY abuse of children.  
copyright © 2005-2010  
admin ·AT· 


End file.
